borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Epicpoke
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Rough Rider page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 22:15, March 12, 2013 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Minor edits Just a heads up... Removing something is not a "Minor edit" LOL. Please state what you do in edit summaries. Its not a big deal or anything, just made me laugh. I personally have no idea about the Dr. Who reference so I left the trivia. 04:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your edit Thanks for the clean up. I'm still quite new to this. So failing to do it all properly is to be expected. Greetings Zerot Zallander (talk) 01:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Sand Hawk The only thing that I can think of the Sand Hawk being a main mission is that the entire DLC is optional (sort of) and no one should actually complete it unless they are at the level they want the Sand Hawk and/or Treasure of The Sands to be at. Which reminds me of an edit that I need to make. 12:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If your on PC, I can turn in a Sand Hawk anytime you want a higher OP level. 19:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the link Ya, I thought so but searched "Twelve o'clock high" 3 different ways and didn't come up with a song (other than the theme song for the TV series). 05:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Template update The Template:Random was designed before Tiny Tina's and is outdated. The template needs to be updated for multiple boss parameters. Until then feel free to longhand it. The Volcano (Borderlands 2) page is good to copy. 06:16, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Don't take it personally? Sorry, did this offend you? I didn't mean to. Looking back, it did look mean spirited. Sorry if I offended you! Much love to all constructive editors like us <3 InfinitysCross (talk) 19:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I did not read the news page and only knew about the game from rumours and a video, so I was suspicious as to whether or not it was real. A mistake on my part, really. Epicpoke (talk) 10:02, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes there are things that a player can wear that will allow them to decrease a grenade's damage as well as increase a grenade's effective damage. For my commando, I have a green mod called "Expert Grenadier Class Mod" (Level 50) that has Grenade Damage = 35% and has Explosive Damage Resist = 26% with a + to the Steady Skill. I've found it is VERY useful when dealing with the rare times that the Contraband Sky Rocket goes up in my face because of an enemy hitting me just as I throw it, which causes my aim to be off and thus it'll bounce back or detonate too close. I've tried it with a shield that resists explosive damage but the mod was much more effective in my opinion. I've yet to find a shield immune to fire but I suspect that the mod and shield combined would make me pretty much invulnerable to any bounceback explosions. Do you know anyone with a higher or better Grenadier mod than the one I listed? I'd love to get my hands on it since I'm level 55 and have yet to find one better. Aerotendo (talk) 17:46, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Aerotendo Possibly trivial We "may be" removing vague trivia references as a goal. This "could possibly be" because some trivia references are not "likely". Unfortunately the wiki is big. Then there is the trivia that really are "probable" that need to just be re-worded. It is up to the individual editor on how to deal with these. It takes less time to just delete them but some tend not to do that because they just need re-worded. Dr. F prefers to hide the trivia with the command (seen in source mode). This both preserves the trivia (without checking history) and alerts editors to work needing done. Check the Salvador trivia section (in source mode) for an example of this. The method that is most useful to the wiki is exactly what you did... rewording the trivia to reflect solid confirmation. This, however, takes the unique knowledge of the trivial fact and time that most editors don't have. The second most useful method is what Dr. F does, except the specific subject of Krieg, as explained on Talk:Krieg#Doctor_Who. The least useful to this wiki would be to enact the right to delete the trivia according to the trivia policy, both erasing the trivia and cleaning the wiki. This, however, virtually forces editors to just add it again (and probably not up to the wiki standards). It is a time saving approach in the short run but is less than ideal for informational and long run considerations. Thanks for doing what is best for the wiki. 18:28, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Help desk reply Hi, I want to reply to you about your help desk post but actually don't know how to reply to it, so I'm just going to leave a message here. Hope you don't mind. #The sham is only manufactured by Vladof. Absorb chance can go up to 94% with correct parts just like in BL2. #The Avalanche deal Cyro damage on both Spike and Nova. Corrosive spike on an Avalanche is certainly modded. #The Fibber exists in the Pre-sequel database with barrel variants like BL2 but no legitimate way of obtaining it has been reported. Here are pictures of the Sham and Fibber (obtained by using third-party program). I tried uploading to the wiki but received file type error so I will just put these links. http://postimg.org/image/qjye9ymyt/ http://postimg.org/image/o9nwlcvof/ Shenkyo13 (talk) 20:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. SO the Avalanche is more or less the Hide of Terramorphous mk. II Epicpoke (talk) 21:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Wand vs. Staff While I understand WHAT it is supposed to reference, the game itself calls it a wand. Therefore it is a wand. Kgk4569 (talk) 12:30, June 3, 2015 (UTC) May you tell me where? Epicpoke (talk) 00:19, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :The name of the Mission, the text, and the item name itself. My Kingdom for a Wand Kgk4569 (talk) 12:15, June 5, 2015 (UTC)